Enquanto Bella dorme
by Milene Black
Summary: E foi assim que, finalmente, ela passou a ser, também para mim, parte da minha família. Rosalie POV.


Às vezes eu ainda me pergunto como chegamos até aqui, como foi possível que essa história tenha ido tão longe. Edward e Bella, quase quatro anos desde o início de tudo, inacreditavelmente casados, e agora a gravidez. O bebê. Edward se refere a ele como "coisa". O cachorro o chama de monstro. Só eu o vejo como realmente é: uma bênção. Uma bênção que me foi negada quando me tornei o que sou hoje, e que, de certa forma, agora me é concedida através de Bella.

Mas ninguém mais pensa assim. Carlisle está com medo, ele não faz idéia do que exatamente irá acontecer, e está de mãos amarradas por causa da decisão de Bella. Esme e Alice tentam não demonstrar, mas estão apavoradas. Felizmente, os olhos humanos de Bella não são capazes de captar os olhares que elas trocam a cada vez que estão no quarto ou na sala conosco – eu raramente deixo Bella sozinha agora, mesmo tendo que agüentar as piadinhas idiotas daquele cachorro quileute, exceto quando Edward está aqui, e quer ficar sozinho com ela, e então nós dois somos sutilmente expulsos – mas os meus são. Eu as vejo observar as formas ainda mais frágeis e a palidez ainda mais acentuada de Bella, e sei que temem por ela. Eu também o faço, acreditem ou não. Até mesmo Emmett está preocupado, ele anda mais sério do que eu jamais o vi. Jasper tenta manter os ânimos calmos, mas acredito que esteja sendo difícil para ele conter todos ao mesmo tempo, e Alice se impacienta por não conseguir ver nada a respeito do bebê, e por conseqüência, de Bella. Compreendo os temores deles; há momentos em que mesmo eu chego a duvidar que Bella vá chegar ao fim desta gravidez, e se chegar, se irá sobreviver ao nascimento do bebê. Mas é o que vai acontecer. Estamos fazendo de tudo para que isso aconteça. Eu farei de tudo para que isso aconteça. Eles não acreditam nisso, mas não estou apenas desejando que esta criança venha ao mundo, também desejo que Bella sobreviva. Espero realmente que ela seja forte o suficiente para isso.

Sei que eles têm todos os motivos do mundo para duvidar de mim. Eu não gostava de Bella, no início. Não, logo que nos conhecemos, eu a desprezei. Primeiro, pela ameaça que ela representava para a nossa família, todos nós, expostos a um risco enorme, por causa de uma simples humana. Mas Edward a amava, e Carlisle e Esme fariam de tudo para manter aquele brilho nos olhos dele.

Aliás, este foi o segundo motivo do meu desprezo por ela. Edward a amava, muito mais intensamente do que amava a qualquer um de nós. Bella, a humana fraca e desajeitada, conseguiu, sem esforço nenhum, a única coisa que eu jamais consegui ter: o amor de Edward. Não era ciúme, não desta forma. Eu já não desejava o amor de Edward há muito tempo, desde que encontrei Emmett. Ele é o único para mim, e eu o amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas foi um golpe e tanto para o meu ego vê-la conquistar algo que eu jamais consegui.

Sua presença em nossa família causou danos, rupturas. Colocou-nos em risco mais do que apenas uma vez. Eu a odiei a cada vez que isso aconteceu, mas fui a única. O amor de Edward por ela só fazia aumentar, e toda a família estava feliz por ele. Me restou apenas aceitar.

Depois, eu a vi decidir a coisa mais estúpida de sua curta existência. Ela queria ser como nós. Para ficar com Edward, ela abriria mão de tudo, sua família, seus amigos, da própria vida. E eu, apesar de discordar, e de achar que ela estava sendo uma idiota por desejar aquilo, passei a vê-la de uma forma diferente, e a respeitá-la um pouco mais, por causa de seu amor por Edward.

Então tudo aconteceu, e foi tão rápido que ninguém poderia ter se preparado para isso. Houve o casamento, e a lua-de-mel, e tudo estava bem até que eles voltaram, às pressas. Bella estava doente, ninguém sabia o que ela tinha, e a cada dia ela estava pior. Logo depois, veio a descoberta, o impossível acabava de se tornar realidade. Bella estava grávida.

Não consigo descrever o que senti naquele momento. Todos concordaram que o melhor seria que ela tirasse aquele bebê indesejado, menos eu. E foi nesse momento que Bella me surpreendeu como jamais fizera antes. Ela disse não.

Bateu de frente com todos, com Edward, até mesmo com Carlisle, e disse que aquele bebê iria nascer. Eu fiquei ao lado dela, e pela primeira vez estávamos realmente juntas em uma batalha. Éramos nós duas contra todos os outros. Por esse bebê nos unimos. E é por isso que estou aqui, agora, ao lado da cama de Bella, velando seu sono enquanto Edward caça. Ela está mais pálida do que nunca, poderia se passar por uma de nós, não fosse o pulsar de seu coração e o calor de seu corpo, que agora já não é tão intenso quanto normalmente. Ela sente muito frio, e precisa estar sempre coberta com mantas e cobertores. Durante o dia, ela fica abraçada ao cachorro quileute – "Jacob, Rosalie, Jacob", é o que ela sempre me diz –, para se manter aquecida. O cheiro dela fica insuportável ao fim do dia, mas é um mal necessário. Edward, obviamente gosta ainda menos da presença do cachorro em nossa casa do que eu, mas, por Bella, também não reclama.

Bella se moveu, resmungando em seu sono algo que não entendi. Ela faz muitas caretas também, mas eu entendo o porquê. O bebê a machuca, mas ela jamais reclama. Sorri, em meio à dor, e faz graça sobre a saúde e a força da criança. A cada dia, passo a respeitá-la mais, e a admirá-la mais, por este estoicismo, esta força que, confesso, não sei bem de onde ela tira. "Bella é parte da família agora.". Lembro de como fiquei furiosa quando Carlisle disse isso pela primeira vez. Hoje, eu seria capaz de dizê-lo ao invés dele.

Bella diz que tem certeza de que é um menino, disse que sonhou com ele. Tenho certeza de que ela está errada. É uma menina linda e forte, que será a luz dos olhos de todos nesta casa quando vier a este mundo. Ela será única, especial.

Ouço as vozes de Emmett e Edward na sala. A caçada deles agora é sempre rápida, pois Edward não quer ficar longe de Bella por muito tempo. Ele vem diretamente para o quarto, e eu e preparo para sair. Ele está com raiva de mim, por apoiar Bella. Não me importo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai compreender, e vai me agradecer por ter feito o que estou fazendo. Ele não me dirige a palavra ao entrar no quarto e sentar na beira da cama, fazendo um carinho no rosto pálido de Bella. Eu então saio, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim.

Emmett vem caminhando pelo corredor até mim, e me abraça, sem dizer nada. Aconchego-me a ele, sabendo eu este é o seu modo de dizer "Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.". Eu não tenho certeza de que ele tem razão, mas por pelo menos este momento, me permito acreditar. "Vai ficar tudo bem.", digo a mim mesma, numa tentativa de me convencer de que é verdade. Suspiro enquanto caminhamos até nosso quarto. Amanhã será um novo dia. Para Bella e o bebê, para o cachorro – "Jacob, Rosalie, Jacob" –, que vai estar aqui logo cedo. Para todos nós.

* * *

_N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa... a culpa é toda da Marih. Foi ela quem colocou na minha cabeça a idéia de que eu podia escrever algo sobre Twilight. Tudo o que eu sei é que num momento eu tava lá, varrendo (com um ânimo...) a calçada de casa e ouvindo uma musiquinha no mp3, e no outro eu tava sentada na beira da minha cama, com o caderno na mão, escrevendo isso aqui. Eu sei lá... na verdade, não sou muito fã da Rosalie. Mas a fic simplesmente saltitou na minha cabeça, e então, cá está ela. Espero que gostem. E pra ti, Srta. Mariane Rocha, não sei se essa estorinha está boa, mas, se estiver, ela é toda tua._


End file.
